Fix You
by Daryaak
Summary: Porque los traumas son difíciles de superar, pero cuando tienes a alguien al lado, casi todo es posible.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia (: Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

**Advertencia**: En esta historia, Draco es OC... ya verán por qué se los digo.

**Summary**: Luego de la guerra, el colegio se vuelve a abrir para los alumnos, y Hermione no puede evitar el extraño comportamiento que tiene Draco hacia los aurores que cuidan el colegio luego de que pasase un poco más de dos meses en Azkaban.

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

_**Fix You**_

_By_

_Daryak_

Capítulo 1

_Miró a su alrededor con temor. El lugar estaba oscuro, y era frío y húmedo. Podía sentir el rugir violento de mar. Llovía. Alguien lo empujó con brusquedad._

_- Muévete – le espetó el auror, y el joven comenzó a caminar, observando las celdas que ocupaban la mayoría del lugar, lugar donde iba a pasar una buena temporada, si no el resto de su vida. Lo condujeron entre los pasillos de Azkaban, y tembló, sabiendo lo horrible que era el lugar, a pesar de que los dementores ya no eran los guardianes, sino que aurores._

_Al llegar frente a una de las celdas, el auror que lo llevaba la abrió con un movimiento de su varita, y lo empujó al interior, cerrando estruendosamente la reja._

_- Asquerosos mortífagos – espetó con asco mientras se marchaba._

_El joven observó a su alrededor, notando dos camas en mal estado, una en cada esquina, y una pequeña ventana en lo alto, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la persona que ya estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cama desocupada._

_- Draco…_

_- No quiero hablar – espetó el joven sin siquiera voltearse._

_El hombre guardó silencio por unos segundos._

_- En algún momento tendrás que dirigirme la palabra – objetó._

_- Lo evitaré._

_- Hijo…_

_- ¡No me llames así!- el rubio se volteó y fijó su mirada por primera vez en los ojos de su padre, los mismos que los suyos - ¡Yo no soy tu hijo! ¡Déjame en paz! – se acomodó en la cama y le dio la espalda sin percatarse de la triste y herida mirada de Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

La joven castaña caminó por el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a su compartimiento. Estaba feliz de que, luego de tres meses de la guerra, el colegio volviera a abrirse y diese la oportunidad para repetir el año no cursado. Si bien ella, al ser una heroína del Mundo Mágico, recibió una gran cantidad de ofertas, prefirió ir a terminar sus estudios, junto con su amigo Harry. Ron aceptó una de esas tantas ofertas y prefirió no volver, especialmente luego de que Hermione lo rechazara.

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Lamentaba no poder corresponderle, pues sabía que era un buen chico, pero así eran las cosas y, si bien en sexto año sí sintió algo por él, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad era sólo un gran cariño de hermanos.

Observando a las distintas personas a través de las ventanas de las puertas de los compartimientos, sonrió al ver que, a pesar de las pérdidas que aún eran recientes, muchos estaban felices y sonrientes.

Paró abruptamente frente a uno de los compartimientos y miró fijamente a la persona que estaba sentada sola, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Llevaba ropa muggle, unos jeans azules junto a un polerón negro con capucha, la cual llevaba sobre la cabeza, pero aún así se le escapaban algunos de los inconfundibles mechones rubios platinados, característico de los Malfoy. Lo observó con cierta tristeza. La última vez que lo había visto fue en su juicio, el cual se había hecho hacía dos semanas atrás, y, al verlo al medio de aquella sala, bastante más delgado y pálido, sintió pena, porque sabía que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era porque él lo hubiese querido.

Suspiró con tristeza. Esperaba que no tuviera tantos problemas aquel año y que los alumnos dejaran de lados los rencores, pues lo último que él necesitaba era que lo acribillaran con palabrotas.

Observándolo una última vez, se dirigió al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos. Al abrir, se encontró con Ginny, Harry, Neville y Luna, quiénes se voltearon a verla, sonrientes.

- Aquí están las cosas que me pidieron – les entregó una bolsa con los dulces y se sentó al lado de la ventana y al frente de Harry.

- ¡Gracias, Hermione! – exclamó Ginny buscando una rana de chocolate. La castaña le sonrió.

- Al fin un año tranquilo – suspiró Harry, aliviado.

- Ya era hora, ¿no? – Hermione rió con suavidad.

Comieron en silencio los dulces que había traído Hermione, relajados, pero con cierto aire melancólico. Hubo muchas pérdidas en la guerra que aún estaban frescas.

- Escuché que iban a haber aurores en el colegio, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Neville.

- Sí, quieren asegurarse que todo vaya bien – respondió Harry.

- No será por Malfoy, ¿cierto? – cuestionó Hermione.

- ¿Malfoy? – Harry la observó, sorprendido.

- Sí, bueno… lo vi mientras venía hacia acá. Vuelve a Hogwarts – la castaña se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué mierda hace Malfoy acá? – volvió a preguntar Harry por cierto enojo.

- Harry, no seas así – la joven suspiró -. Está solo, y pasó un poco más de dos meses en Azkaban, ¿crees que seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre? Además tú mismo fuiste a interceder por él en el juicio.

- Sí, sólo porque no creía que merecía estar tras las rejas, pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiero cerca – espetó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- No deberías ser tan cerrado – objetó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño también -, se veía distinto, créeme. Vestido con ropa muggle, solo, incluso parecía… deprimido.

- Pues se lo merece – Harry se cruzó de brazos.

- Harry, por favor – Ginny lo observó con ojos suplicantes -, no discutamos, menos por él, además, quizás Hermione tenga razón.

Harry bufó, pero no dijo una palabra al respecto, cosa que Hermione agradeció.

Los cinco amigos se acercaron a las rejas de entrada a los terrenos del colegio, la cual estaba franqueada por cuatro aurores, quienes revisaban a los alumnos. Eran uno de los últimos en entrar, junto con un par de grupos de Hufflepuff de cuarto y sexto año, un par de alumnos de segundo año de Gryffindor, y Malfoy.

- Señor Potter, ¿cómo está? – lo saludó uno de los aurores. Tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, y bordeaba los 27 años. Les sonrió.

- Ah, David – Harry le estrechó la mano al reconocer a uno de los aurores que había ayudado a reconstruir el colegio.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ningún problema?

- En lo absoluto – Harry le sonrió.

- Bien, tengo que revisar sus cosas, como ya sabrán – anunció y los jóvenes asintieron.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo otro auror con amabilidad -, necesito revisar sus cosas.

Los cinco se voltearon a ver al rubio, el cual seguía con la capucha tapando la mayoría de su cabello rubio platinado, paralizado.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? – volvió a decir el auror.

- Yo… de verdad no traigo nada, no… no creo que sea necesario que me revise – murmuró el joven con voz apenas audible.

- No creo que traiga algo tampoco, señor Malfoy, pero son las reglas de este año – dijo el joven auror mientras se acercaba al rubio, quién se tensó al notar cómo el hombre se aproximaba.

El auror miró al rubio y frunció el ceño, notando el comportamiento del joven. Se acercó con cautela y tomó el equipaje del adolescente, quién seguía mirando el suelo. Lo revisó con cuidado, notando que sólo traía su ropa, las cosas necesarias para el colegio, dinero y su escoba. Cerró la maleta y se acercó al joven, notando cómo temblaba imperceptiblemente. Frunció el ceño aún más al ver el miedo del joven y simplemente se decidió a hacer un hechizo para detectar magia oscura. Notó los ojos fuertemente cerrados del joven Malfoy.

- Todo bien, señor Malfoy – le dijo con suavidad.

- Adam… - comenzó a decir David.

- Dije que todo estaba bien – habló más fuerte Adam.

Malfoy agarró su baúl y se alejó de allí con rapidez, sin mirar a nadie.

- Adam, bien sabes que tenemos que revisarlos a ellos también – le reprochó David.

- No voy a discutir esto frente a otros alumnos, David, lo hablaremos después – le mandó una mirada significativa, la cual el auror captó.

Hermione observó el lugar por el que había desaparecido el rubio, intrigada por el extraño comportamiento del joven. Lanzó una mirada a los aurores, quienes se observaban entre ellos con cierto aire significativo.

- Todo listo, se pueden ir – David les sonrió mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia el castillo. Se volteó hacia Adam, quién seguía pensativo -. Adam – lo llamó.

- Lo notaste, ¿cierto? – le preguntó éste con cierta frialdad.

- ¿El qué? – entornó los ojos.

- Su comportamiento, tan… - suspiró – Estaba aterrado.

- ¿Aterrado? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- David, parece que los rumores son ciertos.

- ¿Los que corren sobre Azkaban? – preguntó otro de los aurores. Se acercó al par de amigos, junto con su compañero atrás.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el cuarto, algo sorprendido.

- No lo vieron – los puños de Adam se volvieron blanco por la fuerza ejercida -. Temblaba – soltó un gruñido.

- Sólo podremos saberlo si él confiesa – razonó David, y el otro par de aurores asintieron.

Adam suspiró y asintió, y los cuatro cerraron la reja, pusieron los hechizos necesarios, y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, discutiendo en voz baja lo recién planteado.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo (:

Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia.. y muchas gracias por sus reviews !

Voy a explicar algunas cositas que no dije en el primer capítulo. La historia se me ocurrió al escuchar que a un tío mío lo tomaron preso durante el Régimen de Pinochet, y, como muchos latinos que tuvimos dictaduras, sabemos que cuando los toman presos es sinónimo de tortura, por lo que, luego de esa experiencia, mi abuelo decía que mi tío se paralizaba del miedo al ver a un militar, entonceees... se me ocurrió escribir la historia, aunque algo más exagerada... Será una historia corta (no sé de cuántos capítulo exactamente...), pero espero que la aprecien... y también espero que a medida que avance, los capítulos sean más largos.

Gracias por leer ! Y... enjoy it !

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Hacía cinco días que Draco estaba encerrado en aquella celda, siempre acostado en su cama, sólo levantándose cuando les abrían la puerta dos veces al día para ir al baño y asearse. Su padre había intentado los dos primeros días en hablar con él, pero el joven se había rehusado en siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Todo era su culpa, el que hubiese presenciado tanta muerte, el que estuviese encerrado allí, todo su culpa. Lo odiaba._

_Luego del segundo día, Lucius paró de hacer el intento, y el silencio reinó en la habitación, como si fuesen dos desconocidos antisociales._

_Al sexto día todo seguía igual. Draco no tenía idea qué hora era, ni que día. Tenía los ojos cerrados con la vaga esperanza de caer en el mundo de los sueños, pero aquello se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Se sentó en la cama para ver entrar a un auror._

_- Draco Malfoy – sonrió con cierto aire malicioso. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó con brusquedad de la celda. El joven se extrañó, pues aún no era la hora para ir por segunda vez al baño._

_- ¿Dónde lo llevan? – preguntó Lucius, levantándose y acercándose a los barrotes._

_- Eso no es asunto tuyo, asqueroso mortífago – le espetó el hombre con asco y desapareció por el pasillo empujando al adolescente. El hombre no pudo evitar un sentimiento de puro miedo._

_Draco observó a su alrededor, notando que se dirigían a una de las salas de más abajo, y un sentimiento de terror se instaló en su pecho al escuchar los gritos de los prisioneros. Paró de caminar, pero el auror lo empujó con fuerzas._

_- Camina – le espetó, y Draco hizo lo que le pedían, sin tener forma alguna de defenderse._

_El auror abrió una puerta y lo volvió a empujar, haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Draco notó que había dos aurores más allí, quienes lo observaban con burla._

_- Así me gusta verte, de rodillas – dijo el que parecía el mayor de ellos. Sonrió con cierta maldad y tomó por el brazo derecho al joven, mientras el otro hombre le tomaba izquierdo, y lo dirigieron hacia unas cadenas. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_- No… ¿qué…?_

_- ¡Calla! – el auror que sostenía su brazo derecho le pegó un manotazo en la cara tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro. Draco soltó un gemido de dolor. Le amarraron las muñecas e las cadenas firmemente y se alejaron de él._

_- La camisa – gruñó el más viejo, y con un movimiento de la varita del auror que lo trajo, la camisa de rasgó, exponiendo su espalda. Draco temblaba, teniendo una idea de lo que venía, y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos algo golpeó su espalda, tan fuerte que sintió que se iba a partir en dos. Soltó un grito a la vez que los aurores reían. Y luego volvió a sentir lo mismo, como si fuese un látigo, pero más duro, más fuerte. Y luego vino otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta, hasta que el dolor lo consumió por completo que no era consciente de los gritos desgarradores que soltaba, de las risas de los "buenos", de las lágrimas de dolor que recorrían sus mejillas. Sólo tenía en mente que por favor lo mataran para no sentir más aquel desgarrador dolor._

Hermione se despertó temprano aquel día, impaciente porque empezaran las clases. Se bañó y arregló, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, decidiendo esperar allí a sus amigos. Al entrar, el olor al desayuno recién preparado la recibió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los aurores que estaban postrados en la entrada.

- Señorita Granger – la saludaron.

- Buenos días – les sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa y comenzó a desayunar. Al levantar la mirada, notó a Malfoy sentado en su mesa, con el mismo polerón del día anterior puesto, igual que la capucha. Lo observó con cuidado, notando que apenas tocaba la comida y observaba de reojo y con temor a los aurores en la entrada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué les tenía tanto miedo? No había tenido contacto con aurores excepto… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Podría ser que pasaran cosas que nadie sabía en Azkaban? Miró a los aurores, entre ellos el que tuvo que revisar a Malfoy, Adam, y notó que hablaban en voz baja, serios, y que lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando a Malfoy. Entornó los ojos y se decidió a investigar qué era lo que tanto escondían.

- Buenos días, Hermione – saludó Harry sonriente. Venía con Ginny de la mano y ambos se sentaron al frente suyo. La castaña se sobresaltó.

- Hola – saludó.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída? – cuestionó Ginny mirándola con suspicacia.

- No, nada – les sonrió y se centró en su desayuno, decidida a averiguar lo que le había pasado a Malfoy en Azkaban.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron a la primera clase del día, la cual era Transformaciones. Al entrar, Hermione notó que Malfoy estaba sentado al fondo de la sala, solo, con la cabeza baja y tamborileando con los dedos alguna melodía. Miró a su alrededor, notando que Harry estaba sentado con Neville, y lo agradeció. Se acercó a paso seguro a Malfoy y se sentó a su lado, notando el respingo que dio el joven por la sorpresa.

- No te importa si me siento aquí, ¿verdad? – le sonrió. Notó las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y lo irritados que estaban. Claramente no había dormido mucho. Movió sus manos hacia sus orejas y se quitó unos audífonos, sorprendiendo a Hermione, aunque no lo demostró. Vio, sin querer, unas marcas rojas en las muñecas de Malfoy cuando el polerón se subió un poco por su brazo, y también lo disimuló.

- Perdón, no escuché, ¿qué dijiste? – la observó sinceramente desorientado.

- Que si no te importa que me siente aquí – volvió a decir Hermione, y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

La profesora McGonagall entró al aula y todos guardaron silencio, y así comenzaba un nuevo año.

_Lucius se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio y enredado. Hacía por lo menos media hora que se habían llevado a Draco, y el sentimiento de miedo que tenía en el pecho seguía presente. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo?_

_Escuchó unos pasos y vio cómo abrían la puerta. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que tiraban el cuerpo de su hijo, el cual estaba ensangrentado. El joven cayó al suelo de cara, mostrando su espalda profundamente herida. Parecía inconsciente. Lucius lo observó con horror._

_- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – exclamó mientras se acercaba al joven Malfoy._

_- Nada que no mereciera por ser un asqueroso mortífago – escupió el auror. Cerró la puerta y se fue riendo._

_Lucius se arrodilló al lado de Draco, observando horrorizado las profundas heridas en su espalda._

_- ¿Draco? – lo llamó, pero el joven no respondió, y el terror lo paralizó por unos segundos. Respiró hondo para calmarse - ¿Hijo?_

_- No… soy… tu… hijo… - dijo Draco con voz apenas audible, y el hombre sintió que volvía a respirar con cierta normalidad. Estaba vivo._

_- Draco, yo…_

_- Todo… es… tu… culpa… - siguió diciendo el joven. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Hizo el esfuerzo de pararse, pero el dolor aumentó a tal extremo que soltó un grito y las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos._

_- Sh... tranquilo, no… no te muevas – Lucius buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que curarlo, pero encontró nada._

_El adolescente soltó un sollozo ahogado, sintiendo su espalda al rojo vivo. Sintió las manos de su padre en su cabello, acariciándolo, y lo odió, y lo amó. Lo odió por todo lo que tuvo que vivir por su culpa, por lo que le acababan de hacer, y lo amó porque al fin volvía a ver a aquel padre cariñoso, aquél que siempre quiso ser, aquel al que amaba._

_Lucius se acomodó en el suelo y puso la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello y el rostro con cariño, quitándole las lágrimas. Observó su espalda y se estremeció, y se odió, porque sabía que todo era su culpa, que aquello era un castigo para él, ver sufrir a su hijo. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la nuca._

_- Perdóname, hijo – susurró. Los sollozos de su hijo fueron su respuesta._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ! Y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya se sabe lo que le hacían... al menos una parte... Lucius también se ve arrepentido por todo... ¿qué pasará?

Nos leemos !


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ! Aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo (:

Muuchas gracias por sus reviews... me alegran un montón !

Y ahora... a leer !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Capítulo 3

Adam observó desde lejos a Draco Malfoy, quién leía un libro bajo un árbol al frente del lago. Seguía usando aquel polerón con la capucha puesta, como si quisiera esconderse del mundo. Respiró hondo y caminó a paso lento hacia el joven.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy – lo saludó y notó de inmediato cómo se tensaba su cuerpo.

- Buenas tardes – murmuró el joven sin levantar la mirada.

El hombre se acercó un par de pasos, viendo cómo el adolescente se encogía, y se sentó a su lado. Guardó silencio mientras lo observaba con ojo crítico, notando el temblor de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué tal van las clases? – le preguntó con suavidad. Hacía un mes que había empezado aquel curso, y era la primera vez que se atrevía a acercarse al joven, temiendo que arrancara.

- Bien – Draco mantuvo si vista fija en el libro, aterrado de mirar a aquel auror. Imágenes de su estancia en Azkaban aparecieron por su mente, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Me dijeron que eras el mejor de tu clase junto con la señorita Granger – comentó el auror, tratando de poner algún tema de conversación. Draco asintió.

Adam guardó silencio, sopesando qué decirle a continuación. Necesitaba saber si los rumores de Azkaban eran ciertos, porque si era así él mismo iría al lugar a matar a todos los hijos de puta que se estaban encargando de la cárcel mágica. Observó al joven Malfoy y se angustió al pensar lo que le pudieron haber hecho para dejarlo tan aterrado.

- Me alegro de que no tuviste que ir a Azkaban luego de tu juicio – Draco dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre del lugar de sus peores pesadillas. Las imágenes aparecieron con más intensidad, y volvió a sentir el dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos del hombre, dándole la espalda.

- Gracias – murmuró y caminó lejos de allí, cada vez caminando más rápido, luego trotando, hasta que terminó corriendo, lejos de todo, del dolor que aún podía sentir en las heridas, de los recuerdos. Llegó a los límites del Bosque Prohibido y se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando. Se las abrazó y se puso en posición fetal, cerrando los ojos, deseando que aquellos recuerdos y el dolor desaparecieran de una vez.

* * *

_Lucius se sentó en la cama con actitud derrotada. Hacía una semana que a Draco lo habían torturado, y ahora era la tercera vez que lo volvían a sacar. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, tratando de quitar de su mente las imágenes de su hijo maltratado._

_Escuchó los pasos de los aurores acercándose, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie al mismo momento que se habría la puerta y tiraban el cuerpo de Draco. El hombre se apresuró a agarrarlo, abrazándolo con cuidado. Miró a los hombres con odio._

_- ¿Qué se siente ver a tu hijo así, Malfoy? – espetó un auror. Lucius simplemente lo miró con asco – Para que veas lo que causaste en tanta gente – cerró de un portazo y se fue._

_El hombre miró a su hijo, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración agitada. Un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo constantemente. Le acarició el cabello_

_- Por favor – susurró el adolescente. El hombre rubio se inclinó para escucharlo mejor -, ya no quiero más, por favor… - sollozó._

_- Sh… tranquilo – Draco se removió, incómodo._

_- Nunca te gustó que llorara._

_Lucius suspiró y se maldijo por ser tan mal padre. ¿Qué importaba si lloraba ahora? ¡Era lo de menos!_

_- Eso ya no importa – murmuró._

_Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella entró un joven auror, quién miraba hacia atrás con cierto temor. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y miró a las personas que había en su interior. Les sonrió con tristeza._

_- Hola, yo…_

_- ¿A qué viene? – preguntó Lucius con frialdad, abrazando con más fuerzas a su hijo al notar cómo comenzaba a temblar._

_- Tranquilo, si sólo…_

_- ¿Acaso no es suficiente? – el hombre lo miró con odio - ¿Acaso ya no es suficiente lo que le han hecho?_

_- Señor Malfoy – el auror subió su tono de voz -, mi nombre es Mark y no vengo a dañar a su hijo – observó a Draco con tristeza -, todo lo contrario._

_El preso lo observó sin entender, pero sin soltar a su hijo._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_- Lo vengo a curar – respondió el joven, acercándose lentamente a padre e hijo. Sacó su varita._

_- No... por favor, no más… - susurró Draco aterrorizado al ver la varita, y el auror sintió cómo la angustia lo carcomía._

_- Tranquilo, no te haré daño, lo juro – Mark le sonrió con suavidad y, con un movimiento de su varita, levitó a Draco hasta dejarlo recostado en su cama; Lucius se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, volviendo a poner la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo. Observó al hombre con suspicacia._

_- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted? – cuestionó. El joven auror le sonrió con cierto misterio._

_- Lamentablemente… no lo sabe._

_Se acercó a Draco y se arrodilló a su lado, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la cual se agrandó con un encantamiento. Al abrirla, comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que necesitaba para curarle la espalda. Podía notar los ojos de Lucius siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y si bien sabía que él, Lucius Malfoy, no era específicamente bueno (sino todo lo contrario, al menos por los rumores que se corrían), también sabía que Draco Malfoy no debería estar sufriendo, pues nunca había hecho nada (excepto dejar entrar a los Mortífagos al colegio, que si bien no era algo bueno, tampoco era algo por lo que castigarlo de forma tan brutal)._

_- Toma esto – le dijo con suavidad mientras le tendía una botella. La tomó Lucius y él se la dio con cuidado._

_Draco sintió cómo el dolor disminuía notablemente, y se relajó, agradeciendo el gesto del auror de querer sanar sus heridas. Y mientras el joven trabajaba en su espalda, y su padre le acariciaba el cabello, se fue quedando dormido, agotado tanto física como psicológicamente._

* * *

Hermione entró a la biblioteca con tranquilidad, agradeciendo poder tener aquel tiempo para ella y sus estudios, luego de haber estado con sus amigos en los jardines, hablando, bromeando y riendo. Sonrió con suavidad, agradeciendo que la guerra no se los hubiese llevado.

Al caminar entre los estantes, distinguió un destello platinado y, volviéndose, encontró a Malfoy sentado en unan de las mesas, leyendo. Esta vez no llevaba la capucha puesta, por lo que el pelo rubio le caía con libertad por el rostro, liso y de apariencia suave. Lo observó por unos segundos, dubitativa. Al minuto caminó hacia el adolescente con paso decidido y la frente en alto.

- Hola, Malfoy – lo saludó. El rubio levantó la vista y le sonrió con suavidad.

- Granger – hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida. Sabía que Malfoy había cambiado, pero no sabía qué tanto, y ahora que lo veía, parecía alguien nuevo, sonriendo así, hablando poco, escondiéndose del mundo. Su corazón se encogió al recordar el misterio del joven: lo que le pasó en Azkaban.

- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente de Malfoy.

- Ah… Orgullo y Prejuicio – respondió a la vez que levantaba el libro para que Hermione leyera el título.

- ¿En verdad? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa – No es algo muy… masculino para leer…

Draco rió con suavidad y la miró a los ojos.

- Sí, es cierto, pero a mi madre le encantaba leerme este libro… me recuerda a ella – sus ojos se opacaron, llenándose de tristeza. Hermione se preguntó qué le habrá pasado a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Últimamente te he visto leer bastante, no sabía que te gustase – comentó.

- Sí, bueno… - Draco puso el marcador de páginas entre las hojas que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro para centrar su atención en Hermione – Antes no me gustaba que todos lo supiesen, pero siempre me ha encantado leer.

- ¿Novelas?

- De todo, en realidad.

- ¿Algún libro en especial que te guste bastante?

- Mm… - Draco entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo – es algo difícil, la verdad – volvió a reír, y esta vez Hermione se le unió.

- Oh, eso es cierto, habiendo tantos libros buenos, es casi imposible elegir tu favorito.

- Una novela que me gustó bastante es _El Señor de los Anillos_, buena historia, bien escrita – le respondió Draco.

- Oh, sí… un muy buen libro, están las películas también – le informó la castaña.

- ¿En serio? – Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido – Las tengo que ver.

Hermione se sorprendió que Malfoy, el chico que se vanagloriaba de ser sangre pura y odiar a los muggles e hijos de muggles, supiese lo que eran las películas, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo lo sabía.

- ¿Y tú libro favorito? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

_- Historia de Hogwarts_ – respondió la joven de inmediato. Draco rió con ganas.

- Yo encuentro que es uno de los más aburridos… interesante, pero aburrido.

- Fue el primer libro sobre este mundo que leí – le comenzó a explicar la castaña con cierto aire soñador -, le tengo un cariño especial – Draco rió con más ganas aún, y Hermione lo miró con fingido aire ofendido.

- Lo siento, lo siento – Draco respiró hondo para calmarse, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con diversión, y Hermione sintió cómo su corazón aumentaba sus latidos al fijarse en los plateados ojos del adolescente, los cuales brillaban como no lo habían hecho desde el comienzo de año. Le sonrió.

Siguieron hablando de distintas cosas, los libros y deberes olvidados, hasta que tocaron para ir a clases, y aun así, siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron al aula de Encantamientos, donde se sentaron juntos.

* * *

_Esto es realmente injusto – se quejó Mark mientras le pasaba un ungüento a Draco en la espalda para desinfectar las heridas. Aquella era la décima vez que lo torturaban, y ya no era sólo la espalda, ahora eran los muslos también. El joven auror apretó los dientes, enojado._

_- Es mi culpa – Lucius suspiró sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a su hijo, como lo hacía siempre._

_- No le puedo negar eso - Mark se encogió de hombros con cierto aire de culpabilidad al decir aquello -, pero lo que está ocurriendo acá… es como si nos convirtiésemos en Mortífagos, torturándolos así, además… - observó al adolescente que estaba a su cuidado. Se fijó en sus ojos opacos, tristes y adoloridos, en las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas acompañando su llanto silencioso – además, Draco no hizo nada para merecer esto._

_- Ayudé a matar a Dumbledore – susurró con voz ronca._

_- Bah… dejaste entrar a los Mortífagos, sí, pero eso no es una razón para que te hagan esto, además… ahora todos saben que todo ello fue un plan de Dumbledore, porque iba a morir sí o sí… Dumbledore no quiso que lo mataras… casi podríamos decir que Dumbledore salvó tu alma – terminó con suavidad._

_- Pues no sirvió de mucho, porque ahora está muerta – volvió a susurrar el joven con aire derrotado. Lucius frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hijo, y le dolió escucharlo tan derrotado._

_- ¿Cuándo va a tener su juicio? – preguntó el hombre, mirando al auror con cierta urgencia._

_- Aún no lo sé, señor Malfoy – respondió Mark._

_El joven auror sabía que Lucius Malfoy era el hombre malo, que había matado y torturado gente, siguiendo fielmente a Lord Voldemort, pero podía ver lo preocupado que estaba por su hijo, y ese simple hecho hacía que lo tratase con cierto respeto._

_- ¿Usted cree que podría ver si lo pueden hacer lo antes posible? – volvió a cuestionar._

_- Déjalo, papá – susurró Draco. Lucius observó a su hijo y luego a Mark, negando con la cabeza._

_Mark siguió curando las heridas del joven en silencio. Al terminar, le dio una poción para dormir, pues tenía que recuperar sus energías, y el adolescente cayó en un profundo sueño con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su padre._

_- Por favor, señor – habló Lucius -, por favor, trate de hacer algo por él. Jamás hizo nada, nunca quiso ser un mortífago, todo es mi culpa, y sé que el que lo estén torturando es para torturarme a mí – abrazó con más fuerzas a su hijo -. Si fuese a mí al que estuviesen torturando me daría igual, pues yo sé que estoy pagando por mis acciones, pero él es sólo un adolescente que siguió los pasos equivocados._

_- Señor Malfoy… _

_- Por favor – lo interrumpió -, él jamás mató ni torturó a nadie, jamás, de verdad… siempre supe que mi hijo era de buen corazón, simplemente lo escondía por mí, pero él es bueno, yo lo sé…_

_- Señor Malfoy – habló más alto el auror. Se acercó al preso y le puso una mano en el hombro para apretarla con suavidad -, le aseguro que haré todo en mi poder para que el juicio del joven Malfoy sea lo antes posible._

_Lucius lo observó con gratitud y asintió con la cabeza._

_- Muchas gracias – susurró. Mark asintió con la cabeza y se fue._

_El hombre suspiró y se acomodó en la cama de Draco. Su hijo se acurrucó en su pecho y Lucius lo abrazó con fuerzas, y lo dejó dormir a su lado como nunca lo había dejado en toda su vida._

* * *

Bueno... aquí el fin del capítulo... qué les pareció ? Espero que les haya gustado (:

Nos leemos el próximo domingo !


End file.
